Simplesmente assim
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Harry e Gina conversam um pouco antes de ir dormir, pois no dia seguinte irão embarcar seus filhos para Hogwarts.


**Simplesmente assim**

**Harry's POV**

Eu estava sentado em um grande sofá vermelho de minha casa com Gina e nossos filhos Alvo, Tiago e Lily. Eu olhava para o pedaço de jornal em minhas mãos que no topo dizia "Profeta Diário". Eu não o lia realmente, apenas o observava para o caso de alguém ver-me aqui imaginar que eu esteja lendo-o. Na realidade, eu estava aflito. O relógio anunciava dez da noite, as crianças dormiam em seus quartos, já que amanhã elas retornariam para Hogwarts, bem, Alvo e Tiago retornariam, e Lily iria começar seu primeiro ano letivo. Porém, o que afligia tanto Harry era a ausência de sua esposa. Ela saíra pelo inicio da tarde para passar o dia assistindo filmes trouxas na casa de Hermione, que conhecia graças a sua origem trouxa.

Eu já estava zonzo de sono e tentava convencer-me de que estava tudo bem com Gina. Tentei levantar da cadeira e ir até a cama de meu quarto, porém algo me prendia ali. Sim, era a ausência de Gina.

Minha cabeça estava tombada para o lado e minhas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas, porém eu resisti e não cedi a elas, eu não podia deixar-me dormir com Gina lá fora. Tentei ler o jornal, porém ele não prendia muito a minha atenção para distrair meus pensamentos. Cadê Gina?

No exato momento em que me perguntava onde estaria à ruiva, um som de maçaneta virando soa da porta de entrada da casa dos Potter. O barulho era baixo, porém o suficiente para assustar um homem sonolento como eu estava. Virei-me em sua direção e encontrei cabelos vermelhos como o fogo adentrando na casa. Relaxei a face nervosa pela ausência de minha esposa e a tensão se esvaiu de meu corpo.

- Gina! – eu exclamei, aliviado.

- Oi, Harry! – respondeu ela sorridente colocando a bolsa no gancho da parede e dando-me um beijo doce nos lábios. – A seção de filmes foi ótima! Nós nos divertimos _muito_! Lembramos muito também sobre os tempos de Hogwarts, ah, foram os melhores de minha vida, acho.

Gina parecia sonhar acordada, relembrando sobre seus anos letivos na escola. Comecei a passar em minha memória todos meus anos em Hogwarts, exatamente como um filme.

- Harry – chamou Gina.

- Sim, amor?

- Qual foi seu ano favorito de Hogwarts? – perguntou-me ela demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade na voz.

- Não sei dizer, mas lhe garanto que quase morri em todos eles. – Gina deu uma gargalhada e eu não me segurei e ri alto também. – E o seu?

- O primeiro. Lembra-se do que aconteceu? - ela me olhava com um brilho nos olhos e estava esperançosa. Juro que me esforcei ao máximo para lembrar-me de algo de seu primeiro ano que realmente a marcou. Seu primeiro ano... Meu segundo ano... É claro! A câmara secreta, o diário!

- Eu salvei sua vida? – arrisquei. Gina demonstrou um largo sorriso que fez meu coração pular para fora do peito, ela era tão linda...

- Acertou. – ela se inclinou para mim e me beijou, seus lábios, tão doces, juntos aos meus parecia que se moviam em uma sintonia perfeita, e era beijando-a que eu sabia: eu nunca amaria alguém como eu a amo, e nunca estaria em melhor lugar a não ser ao seu lado.

Ela se separou de mim, e eu envolvi meus braços nela, aninhando-a em meu peito. Meu queixo estava sobre sua cabeça e eu podia sentir um perfume vindo de seu cabelo lindo e ruivo.

- A gente viu um filme hoje, cujo nome era "Titanic". Hermione disse que foi um filme de grande sucesso no mundo trouxa. – eu soltei um barulho com a garganta fazendo um som parecido com "aham" sem ao menos abrir os lábios para falar. Eu já tinha ouvido falar deste filme trouxa, só não lembro-me de onde. – E é uma história muito linda, nós três choramos todas no final.

- Mulheres são tão sentimentais! – brinquei com ela. Ambos rimos.

- E a Rose, protagonista do filme, disse uma coisa que eu achei que encaixa no que sinto por você. – não disse nada, esperando que ela entendesse meu silêncio como um estimulo para ela prosseguir, que foi o que ela fez. – "_Ele me salvou, de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode ser salva_". Harry, você fez exatamente o mesmo comigo.

A esta altura, Gina já havia se virado e eu a encarava. Fitei-a brevemente e então envolvi novamente meus lábios nos dela. Se eu pudesse, beijaria Gina a cada minuto, era uma experiência ótima, ainda mais porque eu a amava muito.

Continuamos nos beijando, dando breves pausas para respirar. Gina tinha seus braços atrás de meu pescoço e eu a envolvia em um abraço.

- Ah não! – ouvimos uma voz conhecida de nosso filho mais velho, Tiago. Eu e Gina nos separamos imediatamente.

- Tiago, você deveria estar dormindo! – exclamou Gina sentando-se no sofá.

- Eu fiquei com sede e vim beber água e então encontro vocês dois. – eu ri com seu tom acusatório sobre nós. Ás vezes estas crianças parecem ser até mais velhas que você. – Dá pra vocês se controlarem? Já me deram dois irmãos mais novos, eu não preciso de mais! Então sosseguem!

A esta altura, eu e Gina estávamos rindo alto. Alvo deixava o líquido jorrar da jarra para o copo e algumas vezes olhava para nós como se estivéssemos birutas, coisa que acho que estávamos de fato.

- Eu vou voltar a dormir que é melhor – murmurou ele com desprezo. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, meu amor. Durma bem – disse Gina.

- Boa noite, filho!

- Então, acho bom irmos dormir também, não? – perguntou Gina dando um bocejo. – Estou cansada.

- Vamos.

Subimos as escadas e adentramos o quarto. Colocamos nossos pijamas e escovamos os dentes, então, dentro de alguns minutos, estávamos debaixo das cobertas desejando boa noite um ao outro, e mais alguns minutos para estarmos em sono profundo.

Pela manhã, quando acordei, Gina já preparava o café da manhã e Tiago e Alvo já estavam comendo na mesa. Eles devoravam algumas torradas com geléia de amora e tomavam suco de abóbora.

- Bom dia, Harry – cumprimentou-me Gina dando-me um rápido selinho de bom dia.

- Bom dia, pai – disseram os dois meninos em uníssono com a voz sonolenta.

- Bom dia! – respondi a todos de forma geral. – Onde está Lily?

- Não quer levantar, dei a ela cinco minutos, que acho que já passaram. – explicou Gina. – Harry, vai lá acordá-la por favor?

Ela me olhou com um olhar de hipogrifo pidão e eu não pude resistir. Subi novamente as escadas e entrei no quarto de Lily. Ela dormia como um anjo e partia-me o coração ter de tirá-la dali. E também seria a primeira vez que ficaríamos tão longe por tanto tempo, já que hoje ela embarcaria em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts.

- Lily – sussurrei em sua orelha. Ela soltou um gemido cansado e abriu seus olhinhos para mim, o cabelo ruivo estava bagunçado. – Acorda, filha.

- Pai, não quero! – protestou.

- Você tem que levantar, ou vai perder o trem para Hogwarts.

Ela se colocou sentada em um súbito movimento que me assustou, com os olhos arregalados ela disse:

- Não! Isso não!

- Então levante-se e desça, tá bom? Vou estar te esperando, seus irmãos já estão de pé. Sua mala tá pronta? – ela assentiu. – Vou levar ela já pra baixo e deixar junto à de seus irmãos.

Chegando à cozinha, Gina me olhou querendo saber de Lily e eu assenti. Sentei-me na mesa e comi três torradas e uma fatia de bolo de laranja, que estava delicioso, pois fora preparado por Gina. Alvo e Tiago conversavam em minha frente sobre quadribol e Gina comia em silêncio ao meu lado.

Lily chegou e todos a desejaram bom dia. Ela ocupou um lugar na mesa e comeu alguns pedaços do bolo de laranja. Gina insistiu para ela comer algumas torradas, porém ela insistia em dizer que torradas a deixavam enjoada e que ela não comeria.

Saímos de casa todos e logo após chegamos na estação. Passamos pela barreira mágica e encontramos Rony, Hermione, Hugo e Rosa.

- Oi, Mione – cumprimentamos eu e Gina.

- Olá, tia Mione! – cumprimentaram nossos filhos.

- Olá, gente.

- Oi, Rony – cumprimentaram os Potters.

- Olá, família Potter – respondeu ele.

Todos embarcamos nossos filhos e assim eles se foram. Assim como todos fomos um dia. Simplesmente assim.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, hehe. Eu não gostei muito dela, admito. Achei que ela não ficou muito legal e no momento estou matando a cabeça para pensar em um nome e resumo pra ela. Então, tai. Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
